Luz sin Gravedad
by Flower of Night
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Sasuke abandono Konoha y Sakura cansada de sufrir por el, se decide olvidarlo, dandose cuenta de que Naruto siempre estuvo con ella... Sasunarusaku, sonfic, mi primer fic de naruto DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!


Hola! La verdad es que soy nueva por aquí, este es mi primer ff de Naruto y también mi primer Sonfic, solo espero que sea de su agrado... n.n y si por casualidad me conocen de los fics de avatar, no se enojen pronto vendrá la actualización ya que mi musa se fue por la ventana solo espero que regrese pronto, solo no vayan a lincharme xD. Por ultimo se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma Yasnitax, gracias por tu apoyo y dedicación (o por ser mi amiga). Ahora si el fic...

LUZ SIN GRAVEDAD 

**By **

**flower of night**

Una habitación blanca estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos anaranjados del astro rey que ya estaba amenazando con ocultarse con el manto oscuro de la noche. Una persona... dos cada vez mas movimiento, se oye una respiración agitada mientras una manos comienzan a brillar con una luz verdacea. Sangre en el pecho... la persona necesita ayuda, mientras la voz de una mujer mas madura, parece llamar a una joven, quien parece encontrarse en una especie de trance.

- Sakura... – la voz de la mujer volvió a llamar a la joven - ¡Sakura! – el tono mas alzado de su voz hizo que la joven pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado despertara de su letargo.

- Tsunade-sama – observo al paciente que mostraba que su respiración se hacia mas agitada a cada momento – lo siento... – y al momento siguiente comenzó a ayudar a su maestra en al curación de aquel mal herido shinobi.

Ambas mujeres salieron tranquilamente de aquella habitación al pasillo, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, mientras la mujer rubia de ojos avellana iba a comenzar a hablar ante la expectante mirada jade.

- ¿Sakura, que te ha sucedido haya adentro? – la reprendió la actual hokage – sabes que cuando estas ayudando a alguien no puedes darte el tiempo de titubear, o la vida del paciente puede correr algún peligro...

- Lo se perfectamente, discúlpeme es solo que estoy un poco cansada – mostró una sonrisa falsa, que cada vez eran mas comunes que las reales, la mujer alzo una ceja, ella no era tonta sabia el porque de su comportamiento.

- Entonces era mejor que vayas a casa a descansar – continuo hablando al ver que la joven iba a abrir la boca para reclamar – no hace falta que te quedes en el turno de la noche.

- ¡Pero!... – observo la mirada avellana de la que era como su madre - ¡Hai! Me iré enseguida, muchas gracias – dijo en una reverencia mientras salía de la estancia.

Acababa de salir de hospital y su mirada vacia y apagada, veía como iban y venían la gente por las calles de Konoha, ya no era la misma de antes la esperanza de verlo otra vez abandonaba poco a poco a su ser y con ello también se llevaba un pedazo de su vida.

Ahora ya no era la misma de antes había cambiado tanto en el exterior como en el interior se había convertido en una bella mujer de 17 años volvía tener su largo y sedoso cabello rosáceo sus facciones eran mas finas, su cuerpo era envidiable y aun mas sus ojos aunque habían perdido ese brillo que siempre los caracterizaba, aunque sabia que en fondo el la seguiría considerando una molestia para él.

_Sola recordando mientras los segundos  
Van pasando no se como te pude olvidar_

Su cabello Rosado se movió al compás del viento, un viento húmedo probablemente empezara a llover... y sus pensamientos fueron escucharon comenzó como una fina gotas de agua que se intensificaron con el pasar de los segundos. Invierno, invierno igual que en su corazón, encogió su hombros y comenzó a correr con dirección a su casa. Abrió la puerta y dejo un pequeño abrigo en la entrada, subió a su habitación y en silencio comenzó a observar la lluvia caer por la ventana.

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada  
Un instante es un eternidad... Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti  
Confundir la realidad _

Ya era de noche, le recordaban tanto esos negros y fríos ojos, que tanto añoraba ver, tan solo un instante de pensar en ti se me hace una de las mas duras eternidades, ya no quiero soñar contigo porque se que si lo llego a ser volveré a confundir la realidad, nunca existió el tu y yo, siempre fui el estorbo, la molestia, sin embargo que daria por ver al equipo siete reunido otra vez, la burlas de naruto, tus peleas con Naruto, daría cualquier cosa por verte pero no es posible te encuentras lejos con Hidan tratando de cumplir tu venganza que tanto ni yo ni tu sabemos si realmente lograras.

_Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar _

Apoyo dulcemente mi mano sobre la ventana, suspiro, las cosas son ni volverán a ser como antes no se puede retroceder el tiempo, ni se puede cambiar a las personas. Te amo, eso es el algo que tengo siempre presente desearía con toda mi alma dejarlo de hacer, dejarte esperar dejar de ir a esa maldita banca pero puedo, por mas que lo intente no puedo. No se cuando volverás solo me queda amarte y esperar, al espera entre cuatros paredes me desespera. Bajo las escaleras, vuelvo a tomar aquel abrigo y sin ninguna protección contra la lluvia vuelvo a salir.

Vuelvo a perderme entre las calles y sus personas, camino sin rumbo solo quiero alejarme por un tiempo de todos y de todos, las veredas se ven decoradas por sombrillas de innumerables colores, la lluvia aun así no les quita la alegría, personas ríen y sonríen se ven las familias caminando para regresar a sus casas, ya que el día fue devorado por la oscuridad. Aun recuerdo tus objetivos o uno de ellos resurgir tu clan, si llegaras a volver y me eligieras a mi. ¿Me pregunto no seria mas que un simple juguete que sucumbiría antes tus peticiones?...

_Sin pedirme nada mas  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad _

Algunas personas buscan refugios entre los techos para evitar mojarse pero yo en cambio... Miro mi reflejo en un charco y puedo apreciar que estoy completamente mojada desde la cabeza a los pies, pero no me importa ya nada sin ti me importa, mi ropa se ciñe a mi cuerpo de una manera muy seductora, mi cabello cae como pétalos de flores mojados, consigo la mirada de algunos hombres... solo si uno de ellos me hiciera olvidarte.

Continuo mi recorrido, abrasándome a mi misma con mis frágiles brazos el frió a comenzado a dominarme. Un olor a comida inunda mis narices, y eso me recuerdo que hoy casi no he probado bocado, aun así no tengo hambre, y pensar que antes me desvivía en dieta. Estoy frente al Ichiraku ramen, busco con al mirada a la única persona que es capaz de hacerme reír, lo encuentro y lo observo desde una distancia prudente sin que se de cuenta de mi presencia._  
_

_En cada historia hay un final  
En cada amor hay desamor  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusión _

Veo una alborotada cabellera rubia, Naruto. Quien parece que ya va por su quinto bol de ramen, rio para mis adentros, el se ha convertido en mi gran apoyo y pensar que el me juraba o jura amor, al igual que Lee, un amor puro y sincero que me demostraron en varias ocasiones. Solo hubiera pedido a Kami una sola cosa, olvidarme de Sasuke y encontrar a alguien que me quiera por sobre todas las cosas, sonrió de nuevo... bueno en realidad son dos.

Miro a Naruto por ultima vez, y me alejo caminando sin rumbo otra vez... desearía ser la misma de antes, demostrar sonrisas que no sean falsas, pero que mas puedo pedir así es el amor o por lo menos este que solo me trae sufrimiento. Las veces que te he vuelto a ver tu mismo te haz encargado de cuidar la dicha y la ilusión que inundan mi corazón en ese momento, rompes mi anhelaciones como si fuera un simple cristal, un simple objeto mas no lo soy, soy tu antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura...

Solo espero que esta historia tenga un final, un final donde te pueda olvidar y solo seas un amigo mas...

_Somos tan hirientes sola y diferente  
Amar es ir contigo hasta morir _

Que daria por olvidarte, soy una tonta una pobre estúpida, te he seguido amando todo este tiempo a pesar de lo mucho que me has lastimado... amarte va tomado de la mano con el sufrimiento. Un nuevo temblor recorre mi cuerpo, el frió, la lluvia que no ha parado, mi cuerpo mojado que poco a poco pierde su calidez... me he comenzado a sentir mal...

Por algunos minutos continuo caminado por inercia, solo preocupada de mi malestar y en ese lapso llego a un lugar que desde el principio pensé visitar y al parecer mi subconsciente lo hizo hacerlo, la salida de Konoha el lugar donde abandonaste tu hogar, a mi. Solo lo observo quieta por unos momentos.

_Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada mas  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad _

Un nuevo temblor hace tambalear a mi cuerpo y me veo obligada a sentarme en aquella banca, bastante mojada. "llevame contigo" "Sasuke-kun". Sakura poco a poco se ve inundada con la nostalgia que le trae el lugar, se recuesta en la banca, mientras por primera vez en el día llora, como lo es... "estorbo" el estorbo que siempre creyo ser.

Otra vez la bella flor de cerezo se marchita lentamente por culpa de alguien que no ve lo mucho que vale, que no la aprecia que hace que solo muera lentamente no solo por dentro sino que ahora también por fuera...

_Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad_

"Gracias" esa simple palabra podía hacer que su esperanza se mantuviera con vida, pero después de todos esos años cada vez era menos, necesitaba con suma urgencia que alguien la ayudara, la sacara de su soledad. Una soledad que le hacia recordar que se cumplia otro mes sin tenerlo cerca, otro mes que no era mas que un infierno. Cuantas veces cuando era pequeña lo persiguió solamente para obtener una mirada, un desprecio o un simple gesto.

Deseaba mas que otra cosa encontrar aquella luz de esperanza y fe que borrara toda la oscuridad de su alma, para una vez mas como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, poder ser... feliz...

_Ya no habría oscuridad  
Solo luz sin gravedad  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Ya no habría oscuridad _

Lluvia continuaba lloviendo a cantaros, a su cuerpo le recorrió otro escalofrió, no era bueno exponerse tanto tiempo a aquellas duras condiciones, lo gracioso era que era una ninja medico y teniéndolo muy presente aun así lo hacia, si llegaba a enfermarse y claro que lo haría se llevaría un buen y largo sermón por parte de su maestra. Las lagrimas por su frágil rostro no cesaban, todavía no se levantaba de la banca, no había nadie en ese lugar y los sollozos se fueron transformando en mas lagrimas, lamentos, gritos de dolor y desesperación.

Recordar mis sueños del pasado seria pensar muy poco, anhelaba que se volvería realidad, el estar a tu lado, el tener una familia contigo, si te volviera a ver todo seria posible, si pudiera ser verdad... Mis ojos se abren de par en par todo este tiempo amándote y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, llego a reflexionar y si no se trataba de nada mas que un capricho de infancia, una niña a la que solo le gustabas por ser el chico mas popular de la clase, pero solo algunas personas sabemos como eres realmente tu.

Tal vez en el fondo eso sea la cruel y dura verdad, me intento levantar para volver a casa, planeo cambiarme de ropa, darme una buena ducha caliente y así poder descansar, pero algo le sucede mi cuerpo, mis piernas no me responden no puedo moverme, solo atino a toser con una sensación desgarradora. Cierro mis ojos y me rindo tal vez lo mejor seria morir en aquel lugar, que tanta desgracia me trajo, me resigno, ya es mucho el dolor...

_Sola recordando mientras los segundos van  
Pasando no se como te podré olvidar_

Sin embargo, una extraña calidez recorre mi cuerpo, me siento protegida, solo si durara por siempre, pero no puedo pedir tanto, o es que tal vez es así la sensación que se siente al morir. Abro mis ojos verdes expectantes pero ante mi sorpresa solo se encuentran con el cielo, unos hermosos zafiros. Miro estoy siendo cubierta con la chaqueta de aquel joven de ojos zafiros, que hace que el quede sin mucha protección ante el frió.

- Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías enfermar – aunque el joven rubio de ya 17 años ya sabia la repuesta, sintió la necesita de preguntar, a pesar de los años la seguía amando al igual que cuando era un niño, como no quererla era como un dulce ángel.

- necesitaba reflexionar un rato... – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, he intento dificultosamente ponerse de pie al sentirse un poco mas recuperada, pero solo consiguió estar apoyada en el respaldo del banco mientras amenazaba con caer.

- Debes tener mas cuidado – dijo Naruto, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, estaba comiendo ramen, hasta que tuvo la necesidad de verla, y por alguna razón este fue al primer lugar donde vino a parar.

- Naruto – nombro suavemente el nombre de su salvador – gracias – sonrió.

Casi por inconciencia comenzó a obsérvalo fijamente a los ojos lo que hizo ponerse muy nervioso al contenedor del kyubi. Sus cabellos dorados eran como el sol en un día despegado y su mirada azulada como el día que le hacia compañía al astro rey. Sabia que era necesario, necesitaba sentirse protegida y amada. Así que solo lo abrazo dulcemente como su si vida dependiera de ello.

- Sakura... – pronuncio cálidamente el muchacho dejándose llevar por el abrazo. Se encontraba muy feliz y al hacerlo había pronunciado Sakura sin el chan, lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sorprendiera siempre había deseado que la dejara de llamara así, y se oía muy bien.

Tal vez el olvidarle no era tan difícil... Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado y por fin se daba cuenta de ello, que el era la luz en su destino.

FIN 

**Buaa T.T me dio mucha pena escribir esto, solo espero que les haya gustado la historia solo espero haberlos aburrido mucho la verdad me quedo baboso y dramático pero me gusto, honestamente el la primera historia que termino, tal vez por que tiene un capitulo xD pero si o si termino las otras que no son de Naruto. Como se abran dado cuenta es un sasusaku con final narusaku, si ofendí una sasu fan por ahí espero que me disculpen . **

"**Luz sin gravedad" Es una canción de Belinda; la verdad me enamore de la canción y del video y les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

**Por ultimo solo me queda pedir un review, ya saben apreten ese botoncito donde sale "Go" haya abajo, aunque sea escriban dos palabras. Solo me queda pedir comentarios, tomatazos, felicitaciones, shuriken's, kunais, de preferencia lo tercero ¬.¬U De sus reviews dependen de que escriba otra historia en Naruto.**

FLOWER OF NIGHT 


End file.
